


You Make It Easier

by WritingSiren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Can be seen as Pre-Slash, Fluff, Frian, Hospitalization, M/M, Maycury Week, maycury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: Brian's been in the hospital for three weeks now, and he's convinced himself that he just may go crazy if he stays here any longer. But there's one thing he always looks forward to ever since he's been here.--Written for Maycury Week: day 5Prompt: "brian's in hospital slowly recovering from hepatitis; freddie visiting him every day is the only thing keeping him sane."





	You Make It Easier

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Soo, a very kind anon on Tumblr let me know about about an event called Maycury Week and I'm so glad they did!! I looked through each day and there were two other prompts I wanted to do for today, but this one really caught my attention~ I love when Freddie is a sweetie to Brian ^^
> 
> [I also posted this fic on my Tumblr (of course)](https://sirenlovesqueen.tumblr.com/post/187533860103/you-make-it-easier-maycury-week-friday-sep-6).
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it!

It's been three weeks since Brian had been in the hospital. He'd visited family and friends of family in the hospital in the past, but he'd never expected to end up in one himself. It was a pretty boring and depressing place, to say the least. Plain white walls, washed out curtains, uncomfortable mattresses and pillows, bland food, the hallway always reeking of antiseptic... No wonder no one liked hospitals.

The past three weeks had been absolutely dreadful for Brian. The first week was the worst, since that was when his illness was at its strongest. Everyday was the same routine: He woke up, the nurse came in to check on him and bring him breakfast, he'd stare at the wall, then at the ceiling when he needed a change of scenery, maybe go back to sleep until the doctor came in, take his meds, and so on. By now, Brian had practically memorized all the cracks and scratches on every surface in the room. But even though these three weeks had been hell, there was one thing that managed to stand out amongst all the monotony...

A very familiar rhythmic knock at the heavy wooden door woke Brian up from his afternoon nap. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. Freddie was right on time, and not a minute later.

"Come in," Brian said with a yawn.

Freddie came in and gave him a soft a smile. "Hey, Bri." He took a seat in the only chair in the room and removed his sunglasses. "You're looking a lot better today."

Brian smiled back at him. "Well I certainly wish I _felt_ better. These beds aren't exactly the comfiest things to sleep on," he said with a sigh. "What are you up to today?"

Freddie shrugged and crossed his arms, leaning back in the chair. "Not much. I started writing a new song, and of course rehearsing with Deaky and Roger, but that's about it."

Brian nodded. "And how is that going?"

"The song or the rehearsals?"

"Both I guess."

"Oh god..." Freddie rolled his eyes. "I don't even think you could call these rehearsals. We haven't gotten anywhere with _anything_ we've written. A lot of it just ends up in the bin. And Roger and I haven't really been seeing eye to eye lately on things either. Deaky does try to help us, though."

Brian could only imagine what sort of chaos was going on at the studio. "Well, Roger being Roger is nothing new," he chuckled. "I think we all know that. What about the song you've written?"

"I've only got about four verses down..." Freddie's voice softened as he looked down at a stain on the tiled floor and scratched his chin. "We didn't realize how difficult it would be without you..."

Brian looked at him curiously. This was the first time Freddie's ever mentioned something like this. "... What do you mean?"

Freddie looked up at him. "You're the one who keeps us together. I'm always told that I'm the leader of Queen, but honestly... That title goes to you, dear."

Brian's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. Now that Freddie had mentioned it, Brian hadn't really thought of himself as the mediator of the band. Sure, he knew how to keep everyone on task and resolve arguments, but he never thought that he had that much influence. He wanted to ask who this person was and what they did with the real Freddie, but... Maybe he actually meant it. He shook his head and looked away, "No, I'm far from it..."

Freddie huffed. "Oh, honestly, Bri," he stood from his seat and leaned against the bedside table with one hand while he placed the other on his hip, "Do you not know how much you mean to us? The songs you write are great, your guitar skills are bloody brilliant, and I wish I had even half the amount of conflict resolution skills you do."

Brian opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find any words. So instead, he listened.

"You really should give yourself more credit." Freddie gave him a gentle smile, "You're amazing, Bri. I want you to know that."

Brian's blush grew darker. Ever since he'd been in the hospital, Freddie visited him every single day. Brian hadn't even asked him to pay him a visit, although he did expect him to come by from time to time. But never did he expect that Freddie would make time to see him every day. Brian had to admit that he found it quite endearing. He smiled back at Freddie, "Thanks, Fred," he chuckled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to flatter me."

Freddie shrugged. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I like to keep you guessing~" He looked down at the small black notebook that he didn't realize his hand had been resting on until now, and he picked it up as he stood upright. "Oh, have you written anything lately?"

"Yeah, I have actually," Brian took the notebook from him and flipped through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. "Some song lyrics," he handed the notebook back to Freddie, "Here."

Freddie read what he could of the haphazardly scribbled lyrics, grinning as he did so. "This is wonderful, darling~"

"It'll be even better once I can get back in the studio to add some guitar work to it," Brian grinned timidly at him, "...And once you get to sing it."

Freddie giggled and set the notebook back down. "Now you're making _me_ blush~" He looked at the clock on the wall over his shoulder. "I guess I should get going now, the boys are probably waiting for me at the studio."

Brian nodded, "Right..." He frowned a bit as Freddie turned to leave. "Freddie?"

Freddie was almost out of the door when he poked his head back in. "Yes?"

"Uh... Thank you..." Brian said, looking down at his hands. "For visiting me everyday. Don't feel like you have to, though..."

"Oh, but I want to. And I will until you're better." Freddie replied. "I'll let you rest up now. See you tomorrow, darling~"

"Bye." Brian stared at the now empty doorway and sighed.

Even though he hated being in the hospital and everything about it, Brian knew he could count on Freddie to help him feel just a little better each day, and that's what really mattered to him the most.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship metls my heart tbh agggh~ I hope you all liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!
> 
> PS: The lyrics Brian wrote down in the notebook are the beginnings of "The Prophet's Song", if you were wondering :D


End file.
